Sonorc Optimus
Sonorc Optimus is the 3rd and oldest Saint and one of the antagonist of the Saint Arc. Appearence Sonorc face clearly reflects his age, as his face has wrinkles and he has a few scars on his face, most notable, on his check that he recieve in his youth. His hair is up in a ponytail but he has a few bang s hang down to the side of his face. His clothes are a Ghiaccio longcoat, blue leather armor and big boots. Another sign of his age is that he has to walk around with a white cane, and his other dagger can be seen tucked into his belt. He also carries a tea pot kettle and a cup so that he can make tea . Personality Sonorc is best desribed as a cranky old man. He complains about his back and his feet, and will let his opinion known. He keeps calling the youngsters of the Saints 'whippersnapper' and it drives him crazy when they call him Gramps. Sonorc does have a sense of loyality to Kain, and with some of the saints, he shows affection to them, acting like a father-figure in his opinion. All he wants is for his kids to 'live in a world where they can dream once more'. History The only child of a traveling merchant, and a bird trainer, Sonorc lived in the capital city of Bloccaretown with his mother, but she came down with disease, leaving Sonorc to provide for the both of them. From a young age, Sonorc had the uncanny ability to pickpocket people without the victim noticing, so Sonorc started to pickpocket to provide for his mother and him. As he got older, he got more cocky with his pickpoketing, and started to steal more, and rarer items. One day, he heard that a rich man from the kingdom of Roccia came to Ghiaccio to visit the royals, and he brought with him many foreign treasures, and many guards. Sonorc finally had a challenge, and planned his hiest for that night. So after sneaking passing the guard, he got to the room with the treasures with ease. As he started to pick the jewels, and other stuff he could put in a sack, he stumbled upon an old dagger. As he examined it, the rich man came into the room, starling Sonorc and he stabbed the rich man with the dagger. Sonorc looked at the rich man's face, and realized that it was his father from his mother photo, and his feelings were mixed of sadness, for killing his father, and rage for his father had all of this wealth, yet he couldn't send a single coin to help him or his mother. As he pulled the dagger out of his chest, the rich man's body suddenly turned to sand, and the sand flew into the dagger's blade. Sonorc's stared at the dagger, as the guards came into the room. Sonorc turned to the doorway and he gripped the dagger, accidently cutting his finger. As the blood touch the sand in the blade, it appeared that time had stop. Sonorc, not caring what is happening, quickly escaping out of the house, after about 3 or so minutes, time seem to have restarted. Sonorc stared at the dagger, realizing that with this dagger, he had became the greatest thief of all time. After a few years later, his mother had died peacefully, leaving Sonorc to have no attachment to Ghiaccio, so he decided to go looking for information about the dagger that he had stolen. Sonorc was at docks waiting for his ship, when he overheard a man talking about a sapphire angel on their ship. Sonorc not being able to pass up a hiest with a jewelled statue, he snuck onto the ship looking for his newest supply of money. Sonorc busted into the room that had the sapphire angel, only to find a woman. Sonorc realized that the woman was named Sapphire Angelo. Sonorc apologized as he began to escape, except the guards of the ship were hunting him down, so Sapphire hid Sonorc in her room until they dock in Roccia. As the days went by, the two became closer, and Sonorc wanted to take Sapphire with him, but his trip was too dangerous, so he promised to go to Unda and find her once he has figured out where the dagger came from. When he departed from the dock, he looked for information about the dagger. He traveled the vast land of Roccia for 9 years, with little to no leads. Finally he heard about a shrine to the dagger's origin, and he headed towards Guasto. As Sonorc reached to the monk city of Jinsinsuna, he discovered that his father stoled the dagger from the monks, but when the Monks found out that Sonorc could actually use the time power of the dagger, they begged Sonorc to stay so that he may learn of his power. Sonorc agreed, because his only other opinions were either life time inprisonment, or execution. Sonorc spent his next 15 years in the Monastery, his mind never forgetting Sapphire. One night, Sonorc was finally able to run away, and go to Unda. When he arrived though he discoverd that Sapphire died a year earlier, but she had a daughter, his daughter. Sonorc only saw her once, but he couldn't bare to meeting her, since it abandoned her, and she probably wouldn't believe him. Sonorc traveled the world, as Duo started to take over the world. Sonorc rarely cared about the war, as he stole what he needed, but he stumbled unto one of the massive grave that Duo created. Sonorc couldn't stand for this injustice, but he couldn't fight Duo on his own. That was until he met Kain Angelo. Synopsis Coming soon! Equipment Sonorc wears a unique whistle from his mother, that let's him to summon birds or bird like creatures to his aid him to either fight, or flight. Weapons and Abilities Because of Sonorc's age, he doesn't fight however he does have strong abilities. Weapon- Sonorc has 2 weapons that he fights with, a sickle and a dagger. Sonorc's sickle reside in his cane, and he rarely uses it because he needs to use the cane. Sonorc's Dagger is his main weapon, as it is what gives him the ability to stop time. Abilities- Sonorc has perfected his thieving skills, being one of the best thief around, being extremely flexible and nimble dispite his age. As Sonorc was never pratice a lot with his magic, but he can use basic ice and time magic, better with the time magic. Trivia Sonorc got his limp from when he saved Kain from Duo Category:Characters